Fortune Cards
The Fortune Cards are a collectible within Gigantic as well as a key feature of the game. Each card has a task which, upon its completion, will award the player with Prestige and Crowns , as well as reveal a part of the lore. Cards are divided by category – a card may be based upon the world – Major Arcana, or upon a Hero – Minor Arcana. Cards further are dived by sets of 3 rarity types, which reward player with a designated amount of Rubies with completion: *' ' – +50 *' ' – +100 *' ' – +300 Overall amount of all available in the game cards, counting all rarities, is 549. Player can have a hand of maximum 7 cards to complete in a time. To get a new card player should make a draw. Draws can be obtained through a couple of different means: * Daily Draw – player gets 1 draw for login the game once in a day * ranking up your account * ranking up a Hero past Rank 3 * purchasing a draw with rubies * purchasing a pack of additional content With each draw, the chances of receiving a or card increases. However, the chances of receiving a card that has not yet been completed decreases. Cards Below are presented all Fortune Cards, both featured in the game and unreleased. Fortune Cards/Major Arcana Low|Major Arcana Low Fortune Cards/Major Arcana High|Major Arcana High Fortune Cards/Minor Arcana|Minor Arcana Fortune Cards/Starter Cards|Starter Cards Fortune Cards/Lore Cards|Lore Cards Gallery Menu_Fortune_Cards_Active_cards.png|Active cards and draws screen Menu_Fortune_Cards_Collection.png|Collected cards screen Trivia *Fortune Cards are based on famous Tarot cards, which are often used in divination and other esoteric practices. This can be seen in “arcana” terms, numerical order and some of the titles – both actual and seen only as code names (such as “the Hierophant”, or “the Beast” replacing “the Devil”). *Oru, one of the heroes of Gigantic, is deeply related to Fortune Cards in various ways: **Oru is an Eternal that specializes in seeing the future – the cards are his primary instrument, as well as the weapon: “Judgment” for enemies, “the Beast” for them, “the Joker” (originally titled as “the Jester”) to them away, and “Death” to deal mortal . **Oru was originally designed as an NPC who looked like the crystal ball through which players could “see into the future,” and from which they draw Fortune Cards. He would then react to player's picks with various responses.The Art of Oru | Gigantic **An entity on “the Jester” card resembles to Oru, who is referred on card's lore notes as “the Seer” – his name as the member of Eternal pantheon. *Some of achievements were related to completion of Fortune Cards: **'Golden Fortune' – complete 7 Fortune Cards – 40 points **'Celestial Fortune' – complete 7 Fortune Cards – 50 points **'Major Arcana' – complete one of the Major Arcana Fortune Card sets – 50 points **'Fortunate Champion' – complete one of the Hero Fortune Card sets – 50 points References Category:Fortune Cards Category:Lore